


Last Night (New Year's Eve)

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: A little ficlet to end 2019 (though it's about ending 2015)Shades and Mariah celebrate a New Year together for the first time. Takes place after Luke Cake season 1.Songs featured: Should've Cheated & Last Night (Both by Keyshia Cole)
Relationships: Shades Alvarez/Mariah Dillard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Last Night (New Year's Eve)

Harlem's Paradise was a comfortable sort of packed that night. Mariah made sure of it. It was the New Year's Eve of 2015. She would have preferred no big bash take place, but with Cornell gone (And Carl as well, back off to school), it was best to go with business as usual. 

The club was filled with the usual players, the athletes and rappers and hustlers and aspiring businessmen. It wasn't as eventful as it usually was on New Years Eve, since funds weren't what they used to be. Not since Lucas went and raided all the stashes. 

She was struggling with funds for the moment, so she called back Faith Evans, who was always good when it mattered. Faith was busy, she couldn't make it. "Family first", apparently. So Mariah went with Keyshia Cole, who was still a hot ticket. The show had to go on. 

The waitresses were wearing their usual low-cut glittery numbers but they still kept up that annoying trend of wearing black in some kind of memoriam for damn Candace. 

Mariah stood at her perch, surveying the crowds mingling and dancing and scheming. 

_I might as well have/cheated on you/As much as you accuse of..._

As the song went on, Mariah kept her hawk's gaze on those down below. She impatiently beckoned a waitress in tight black number over, who practically tripped over her tall heels. Mariah demanded some Dom Peringon. Two glasses. To be sent to the office. 

_He_ still wasn't there. It was just her up in VIP. She sighed, then sauntered off to the office. She was wearing a tight-as-hell white dress with bell sleeves. She'd bought some new clothes in the recent week. 

Mariah sat at the chair behind the big wood desk of the office. She looked distantly out the circular window from where Cornell fell just a while ago. 

Just then Shades stepped in, as usual, uninvited. He carefully slipped out of his just-too-big designer overcoat. 

"Why you at the desk?" Shades chuckled, flashed her a cheeky grin. He had those damn designer sunglasses blocking his sweet brown eyes. 

"What's it matter to you?" Mariah answered, more testy than she meant or really felt. 

Shades took off his glasses in one swift motion like he often did. "It's your club, it's almost 2016, and you're over _here_." 

"I was just out in VIP, on time, unlike your late ass." Mariah looked him up and down. "You still ain't got your suit fitted." 

"How tight you want it?" Shades responded softly, creeping closer. 

Mariah rose. She ran her hand down his chest, dangerously close to his belt buckle. "I wanna see that body you got." She winked at him, then laughed, trying to make it a joke. 

Shades blushed. Those sunglasses couldn't hide that shit. 

The waitress came in, hurriedly, placing the heavy tray with the bottle in ice and the two champagne flutes on the desk, trying to avert her gaze. But it was hard to avoid her bosses and whatever fifty shades business they may or may not be starting. 

Mariah quieted, but Shades cut in with, "Dress looks great on you." 

The waitress tried her damndest to pretend she didn't hear. 

Mariah shot him a warning look. She raised her eyebrows, saying, "Look, Her-nan, if I wanted flattery I'd just call Alex." 

Shades looked her up and down now, keeping their bodies at the distance she preferred. 

There was a short silence between them, the music pumping in the background from beyond the office walls down below onstage.

"Say my name again," Shades hummed. 

"Her- _nan_. Detective Trick said it, then Diamondback, those weeks back, at the barbershop. It's pretty like your sweet-ass face." 

"Just the name, how about." 

"Hernan," she breathed. 

She stepped closer to him, leaned into his ear and whispered it again right up into it. 

"Why WERE you late?" She asked him, stepping back, making her way to the Dom Perignon. 

"Getting ready," Hernan shrugged. 

"Those clothes can't take long to get into" Mariah answered, teasingly. "I expect my man to be on time." 

Hernan's ears perked all the way up at that. His cheeks turned redder. 

Mariah's mouth curled into a devious smile. "You like being called that?"

"We're partners, of course you'd call me that," Hernan said, trying too hard to play it cool. 

Mariah went and poured both glasses a little too full of champagne. She handed a glass to Hernan. He sheepishly took it. They clinked glasses as Mariah said, "To the future." His gaze never left hers as he took his sip in sync with hers. 

They stood in front of the circular window yet again, much like when she patted his ass and bit his lip that December night Sharon Jones performed. 

A little bold, Hernan draped his free arm around her waist. Mariah shivered a little at his sudden touch. Hernan almost took it away but she held it right there on her in place. 

Mariah pressed her butt up against him, smirked when his breath grew harder along with the rest of him. 

The crowd grew louder as they began counting down. 

_FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!_

The gold and black balloons descended from the ceiling. Keyshia cried out "Happy New Year!" and resumed her song. 

Mariah turned around, gave Hernan another peck and bite on his lower lip. He put his hand on her cheek, caressed her, kissing her back. She kept it going, getting his mouth open as well. She led him to the big desk, the chair, plopped him right down. He hastily removed his sunglasses, gingerly placing them on the center of the desk. He blinked a little bit, but his face was so enraptured by Mariah. He didn’t care if his whole face betrayed all the want in his body and coursing through his mind. Talking care of his glass as well as hers, she climbed into his lap, straddling him. They were just out of view from the circular window now. 


End file.
